1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Lug Wrench Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Dual-Bar Lug Nut Removing System for facilitating removal of lug nuts from a vehicle without the user exerting a tremendous amount of physical force, and of which can be easily disassembled and stored in a compact carrying case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Lug Wrench Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Lug Wrench Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Lug Wrench Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,583; U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,964; U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,638; U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,257; U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,599 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,490.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Dual-Bar Lug Nut Removing System. The inventive device includes a ratchet-torque wrench, a first leverage tube which removably captures the ratchet handle of the ratchet-torque wrench, a second leverage tube removably secured to the ratchet-torque wrench orthogonally to the ratchet handle, and a carrying case which captures the above stated components.
In these respects, the Dual-Bar Lug Nut Removing System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating removal of lug nuts from a vehicle without the user exerting a tremendous amount of physical force, and of which can be easily disassembled and stored in a compact carrying case.